the bloody truth will haunt us
by elizabeth08
Summary: sango has been acting strange then she desides to go for a walk and runs into her worst night mare who would of thought they wouls have shown up and then work together to save everyone in the land rated m for later lemons
1. Chapter 1

Declaration:

I do not own inuyasha.

This is my first stories so criticisms both good and bad are welcome thanks.

Chapter 1: normal yet strange occasions.

I walked through the forest looking for fire wood. The gang had decided to stop for the night. I had been feeling strange all day, as if something very horrible was going to happen but was very unsure whether or not to talk to Inuyasha about it. I quickly shrugged the thought off not wanting to think crazy things anymore. "That peace looks good" I said aloud to no one in particular. my hands now full of twigs and leaves found on the floor a couple of yards away. I turned and headed back to camp.

"There you are Sango! What took you so fucking long? I'm hungry can't you see that! You can see my bones now, because you took so long!"

I shot Inuyasha a death glare. "You know people always say if you want something done you got to do it yourself. You're a dog why don't you fetch your own wood next time?" I said then began to laugh along with the others.

"Good one Sango." Miroku stated as he laughed. "feh whatever !" I could see he was being a baby then I looked at kagome. "What do you say us four have stew and inuyasha can have his ramen!" we could see she was trying to get him out of his pouty mood, but I guess pouty is just inuyasha.

~~~2 hours later~~~~

"Why do you always have to complain about everything!" she shouted. "Well if you did anything write I wouldn't have to complain would I women!" he shot back at her. "Take that back!"… "NO! I won't take back the truth." They always fight this way. Always yelling it's just a normal routine every day.

"Inuyasha I'm warning you!" she threatened this being her last time. Miroku, shipo, and I knew what was coming next. "I won't and you can't make me!" he said as loud as he could. "Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit!" He flew face first into the ground over and over he had finally pissed her off into insanity if you tell me. Oh well he deserves it. I laughed at my own thoughts.

I stood brushing dirt off my kimono and started to walk off into the woods. "Hey Sango were you going?" kagome looked over at me as if she was going to die if she did. Her head in slow motion or so I imagined. "I'm just going to go for a walk that's all Miroku, kagome don't worry I'll be back by dinner." I hate when she worries so much I think she just really didn't want me to leave her us being the only two girls in the group and all, and This little keep an eye on Sango game was starting to aggravate me. He's been trying to follow me everywhere for the past few days. If he's not chasing another women of course.

~~~30 mins later~~~

I looked up noticing I wasn't paying attention to where I was going. I knew either way I could find my way back. I could thank my father for that he had trained me well as a demon slayer, but this feeling so retched so angry so horrifying. What was this feeling this gut curling feeling?

"Hahahaha!" I turned facing the direction the sound came from. "Show yourself you coward!" I screamed hoping this being would come and face me. "My dear Sango how beautiful you have gotten." He stepped out in front of me and my stomach turned at the look of his retched face and there was only one name that came to mind. "…"

I wonder how long Sango's going to be gone. She never just gets up and walks away I wonder if she's alright. Kagome wrecked her brain with worry as she began to think about what could be going through Sango's mind. "It's been an hour and it's going to be dinner time in about an hour I wonder…" she spoke out to herself gaining a certain hanyous attention. She was sitting with her knees up to her chest and her head on her knees. "Kagome? What's wrong? I'm sorry for what I said earlier."

"Don't worry inuyasha I forgive you. I'm just worried about Sango she never just leaves like she did and she's been acting strange for the past few days that's all." She was really worried this time it wasn't like all the other times she had forced him to go and search for her. This time he really thought he should go and look for her. Also have a talk with her because even he could see the strange behavior from his slayer friend. "Would it make you happy if I went to look for her? I'll even talk to her about what's going on ok?" he said softly to her "yes that would thank you for not jumping on me for worrying and caring it means a lot." "I'll be back soon." And with that he walked off.

"Nuraku! Where's my brother?" she half screamed to him "let's not worry about that now my dear Sango." The look in his eyes scared me. It was like his eyes priced wholes through my skin. That's when I realized how far I actually was from camp. I became angry with all the memories of my family being lost to me and my brother in his hands. "Die you bastard!" the giant boomerang left my fingers flying strait for him but he knocked it away with ease. I drew my kanta in defense as he ran at me. I held my ground until he knocked that away as well. I didn't have my slayer suit or hidden weapons they needed to be repaired. I felt his fingers around my neck as my back smashed into a tree. "there, there my dear its time for you to die." My eyes closed, why I was being so weak? This wasn't me I just want to be with my family! but I have one right here. I argued with myself as I began to lose sight. No! I am going to live for my brother he needs me! I put my hands behind my back and pushed forward. I used the momentum from the push to lift a leg and kick him in the abdomen. He fell forward landing on the ground. I took in a deep breath regaining strength I lunged forward landing on him.

"Jaken watch rin I will be back." I sensed him close. Today is the day I will kill this disgusting monster. I used my speed to get to the location of witch I felt his presence. But it was different there was a cherry blossom sent mixed with his. I moved through the branches and soon came to a clearing stopping I prepared to kill him, When the sight before me came to view.

"You bastard! Don't ever put your hand onto me again!" she screamed straddling his waist her hand connected with his face. Full rage consumed her. "Impudent wench! No one has ever laid a hand on me and yet you have." His face shown anger you will die here. "Kohaku! Kill her!" he walked out her little brother is right in front of her. She has longed to see his face. "Brother! Kohaku?"

I watched as some small boy came into view and I saw her face drop from anger to sadness. She called him brother. My eyes narrowed This bastard, taking the lives of family and using it against another. He will die here.

I walked through the trees looking for Sango when a sent came." Nuraku." I hissed and began to run I hope she's alright. I arrived at a clearing and looked on my eyes widened sesshomaru? I thought to myself. Then i looked over to see Sango fighting her brother. There was Blood dripping from her side. "Kohaku it's me! It's your sister!" he punched her causing her to fly into a nearby tree. "Sango!" I screamed "Get up and fight I know he's your brother but he's not the Kohaku you know."

"Hahahahaha! I get to face the inu brothers how wonderful!" he was transformed into his true form. No matter what sesshomaru did he kept dogging or growing his ligament back. "Sesshomaru! Let's put our differences aside and kill this bastard! Inuyasha screamed over to his older brother pulling out his tetsiga (sorry if I spelled it wrong I forgot how to spell it lol) "once this is over little brother I will kill you." Sesshomaru smirked. "bring it on!" side by side they charged forward "wind scar, dragon strike" they screamed together.

Kagome and miroku looked up at the explosion. "What was that!" miroku asked "I don't know, kirara!" kirara Trans formed into her full size and they got on with shipo." Let's go!" they said together.

Bow in hand she worriedly looked on to the smoke ahead what's going on she thought as they flew off to the direction Sango and inuyasha and disappeared off to.

A/n

Sorry guys had to end the chap here it's sort of long I started writing and couldn't stop.

It will take me awhile to post future chaps my computer is wrecked but I'm using my uncles so I'll get them up as soon as possible please review and tell me what you think about it so far.


	2. Chapter 2

Declaration:

I do not own inuyasha.

Eli: well this story is scary it makes me shiver haha.

Inuyasha: Whatever you wrote it stupid!

Eli: your mean (pouts)

Kagome: inuyasha sit! Stop being a grouch just cuz I didn't give you ramen today

Inuyasha: Feh whatever!

Eli: ok ok lets get on with the story.

Chapter 2 Nuraku Defeated

"Kagome look down there. Is that sesshomaru and Nuraku fighting?" he looked at her with a scared look on his face. "Ah yes but there's inuyasha Sango and Kohaku as well. Miroku prepare for battle." "Yes of course." They landed a couple yards away from the battle taking place. "Sango!" miroku screamed as he ran over to her and Kohaku. She lay in front of her brother as he prepared for his final blow that would end her life.

I closed my eyes and waited the pain to come but heard a clash of metal instead. I looked up into golden eyes as he kicked my brother into a tree rendering him unconscious. I heard my name being called by miroku but couldn't take my eyes away from my savior. "Stand slayer and be the brave women I saw at the beginning of this fight!" He reached his hand out to me and I took it he helped me lean against a tree for support then ran off to continue his fight with Nuraku. Miroku got to me and asked if I was ok I said yes but I need my Hiraikotsu. I located it and stood strong next to sesshomaru with miroku to my right inuyasha and kagome to my left.

"we need to remove the jewel shards from his back" kagome said "where exactly is it miko?" sesshomaru questioned her. "Right in the middle." He used his speed to move from where he was to right above Nuraku's back in an instant. Using his hand he drove it into his back making Shure there was enough flesh around the jewel so it wouldn't touch him. Then he jumped back to where he was handing the jewel to kagome witch instantly purified it. "let's kill this bastard!" Sango stated with a smirk

They took stance and all screamed "Hiraikotsu!" the giant boomerang flew strait and cut his heart in half. "wind scar, dragon strike" inuyasha and sesshomaru yelled "go!" Kagome's arrow purified the remainder of Nuraku's heart . "you will feel the curse you have laid upon me wind tunnel!" miroku pulled what was left of the evil demon into his wind tunnel then all became quiet.

I looked over to my brother as he regained conciseness. "Kohaku!" I screamed and ran to him "sister?" I hugged him to me and began to cry as I heard a scream miroku I thought and looked up he was on his knees in pain as his arm became purple it started to fade with the whole in his hand then silence again

"it's gone" he smiled and looked to the others.

Inuyasha walked up to me and looked sympathetically at my brother "Sango we have to take the jewel shard from his back." He said with a frown "No! no you will not touch my brother!"

"Sango you knew what we had to do from the beginning of this!" he said sadly "I don't care" tears started to fall from my eyes. "Sister what's going on?" Kohaku asked. "The jewel shard that is in your back they need it to complete the jewel but you will die without it." Tears fell as I hugged him. "Sister its ok I understand what they must do." Kohaku stood and turned his back to inuyasha "I love you sister" he smiled at her "thank you." Inuyasha then took the shard out of his back and caught him as he began to fall laying him on the floor no life flowed through his body. As Sango's cries were herd. Sesshomaru turned around and headed back in the direction of where the fight was. Drawing his sword he did not understand why he was going to do what he was about to do, but felt he had to for some reason as the sword began to pulse.

He walked up to Sango's brother and all eyes were on him he looked to inuyasha. "Move! Tensaga lend me your power!" he slashed the air above Kohaku and only he could see the demons around Kohaku then he slashed over him again. And Kohaku began to breath. Sitting up as he looked around when Sango looked around for sesshomaru he was gone.

She looked to Kohaku with tears in her eyes as these last words escaped from her lips

"Sesshomaru I will find a way to repay you."

A/n

Ohhhh its getting good

Ill have the next chappy out soon I hope you guys like it so far please review

Preview of next chap

I can't get him off my mind why did he save my brother. And why did he say that to me the day of the battle? He was so kind and gentle to me I wonder where he could be

Why did I save him why did I get the urge to comfort her to give her strength like I did what is wrong with me.

Until next chap


	3. Chapter 3

I can't get him off my mind. Why did he save my brother and why did he say that to me the day of the battle? He was so kind and gentle to me, I wonder where he could be? We have been traveling for days now. We were going back to the well. Kohaku is still having nightmares but as time goes on he keeps getting better. I wonder though if he will ever heal from what he has been made to do.

Sango? Miroku asked.

Yes? She answered

What's wrong? You have been spacing out a lot lately.

Oh it's nothing, just thinking is all.

Oh ok I hope it's nothing upsetting.

No nothing like that, just thinking about what were going to do now that nuraku is dead and inuyasha has the jewel. She lied.

Well I'm not sure, I know inuyasha is going to use the jewel to become full demon and I'm not sure if kagome will be able to continue to travel here from her time.

Yes, I was thinking about that, I hope that she will be able to. I think I'll miss her too much.

As will I.

Inuyasha? Kagome whispered

Hmm?

Are you still going to become a full demon?

Yes.

You know it's ok for you to stay a half demon, I like you just the way you are.

It may be ok to you! But not to the rest of the world!

You don't have to scream at me!

Well you keep asking me the same question!

Whatever all I was doing was letting you know I care!

By this point the group had stopped and looked at the screaming couple, they were at it again. I guess things have not changed much.

I guess we better sit down. Sango said to miroku, Shippo, kirara, and kohaku.

Yea. Everyone replied at once.

And I know you care but I have made up my mind! In order to make it in this world I need to become a full demon!

You're a jerk!

What did you say!

I said you're a jerk! You big fat puppy dog jerk!

You better take that back!

Or what!

Or I'll make you take it back!

Oh you will I want to see you try you jerk! Jerk! Jerk! Jerk! Jerk! Jerk!

That's it!

He grabbed kagome by her arms. You take it back! He screamed in her face. No! she screamed back and pulled away from him. Don't touch me like that. She said as she turned her back to him. Don't call me a jerk!

Stop screaming at me!

Or what!

I'm warning you inuyasha!

Shut up wench!

Sit! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT YOU STUPID JERK!

She stormed off towards the village we were only about half a mile away and we knew she was going home to cool off we just hoped she would be able to come back.

Everyone stood and began to walk to the village they all knew inuyasha could catch up. 10 minutes passed in silence, and it started to bug sango.

Why is everyone so QUIET! She screamed as she stopped and stomped her foot on the ground

Everyone stopped and looked at her. They had a look that said why are you screaming. Inuyasha finally made it back to the group and he stopped dead behind her.

Why are you screaming? Inuyasha asked.

Everyone is just moping around and its starting to piss me off! We killed the bastard! Everyone should be happy and talking to one another but no! were just walking and walking and walking in stupid silence like a bunch of stupid retards with their mouths sown shut! She yelled as she to stormed off to the village.

What's wrong with the women today? Asked miroku

Everybody shrugged and continued on to the village.

Why did I save him? Why did I get the urge to comfort her, to give her strength like I did? What is wrong with me? She was beautiful when she was angry. What are you thinking sesshomaru? She is human! What has she done to me? She had to have put a spell on me. Some kind of demon slayer spell. Yes that's it! I'll go and force her to tell me the cure to this spell! Then she will regret ever have placed it on me in the first place!

Jaken, watch rin!

Where are you going lord shesshomaru? Rin asked.

Do not worry I will be back. And with that he was gone.

He could smell her from miles away he was close. By the time he reached the out skirts of the village she was in it was dark. He lifted his nose and pinpointed her out she was alone. Good he thought.

A tear fell, a single tear. How could he she thought.

~~Flash back~~

I was walking through the village enjoying the warm night breeze. Lady miko was throwing a party for us because of the defeat of the horrible demon naraku. She had become like a grandmother to us. I heard a noise and followed the sound to a small hut. I heard laughing and moaning from a man. So I turned away thinking it was none of my business. Then I heard his name and turned back to the hut and walked up to the door. I opened it and I saw him pushing into one of the village woman.

Miroku! How could you! I screamed as anger began to take over me.

Sango! Wait it's… he tried to exsplain

No! Shut up you fucking bastard! It's over! Enjoy the rest of your life! I ran as fast as I could into the forest. I thank the gods I didn't unpack I still had my weapons and my slayer suite on. I stopped after a long time and began to grow with anger again. How could he! We were supposed to be married in a month! I threw my weapon at a line of trees, the cracked like thunder as they fell to the floor, along with my knees. I sat there for what seemed like hours but in reality, was only minutes then I stood and walked into a clearing leaving my weapon only a few feet from me.

~~end flash back~~

The tears kept falling I couldn't stop then why? Why did he do this to me?

Slayer? He whispered in a deadly tone from behind me. I didn't hear him come I thought who is this man. I didn't answer just kept strait and ready.

Slayer? He said again but louder

What! I screamed no longer able to hold in my anger. I turned around to face this man but when I saw him.

Shesshomaru? I whispered what are you doing here? I asked as I backed away a little.

He looked at me as I did this, Are you afraid of me? He asked

No I just. I tried to explain but nothing came out as he moved closer

He was right in front of me. He leaned down to my ear and whispered. What have you done to me slayer?

What are you talking about?

What spell did you place on me?

I'm not a witch I can't place spells on anyone! I yelled

I'm right here no need to scream slayer.

Well I'm sorry but your mistaking me for someone els.

No I know perfectly well who you are.

I can't place spells on anyone.

Well then tell me why you wont leave my mind and why I felt the urge to help you that day?

What… off your mind? Help me? I…I you…you.

Why are you stuttering slayer?

I moved back from him

Thank you for knocking some sense into me that day, and for saving my brother. I have to go. I started to walk away when I felt a hand on my arm.

He pulled my back to his chest. Why were you crying?

I froze, I didn't know what to say.

I…I, I got mad again. He's a bastard! Tears started to fall again.

The monk?

Yes!

What did he do?

We were supposed to be married in a month But, my head fell and I grew quiet. He went and made love to some whore. I whispered

He doesn't deserve you sango.

My head snapped up at the mention of my name. Wha…what did you call me?

Your name, do you wish for me to continue to call you slayer?

No, no. it's fine. You say that as if I'll see you again?

He turned me around. Yes I did, and you will. I must go now but meet me here tomarrow night sango there is something I must figure out. Will you?

Ye…yes.

Tomorrow then. He reached up and traced my chin with his finger. Then he leaned down and placed a jentle kiss on my lips. I closed my eyes and when I opened them he was gone.

Tomorrow I whispered to myself as I put a hand to my lips and then walked back to the hut.

When I got back everyone was asleep and miroku was nowhere to be seen I laid in bed and closed my eyes.

Tomorrow I whispered again not knowing pair of yellow eyes were looking at me.

Ahh I finished this chap ill get the next one up soon.


End file.
